Jab
by lizza of the west
Summary: Twas the week before finals, and all through the room, no one was slacking in their studies, not even the club's broom. The textbooks were aligned with the utmost care, when all of a sudden, came a- JAB. NOT a poem fic, just a normal oneshot. HikaHaru.


A/N: **JOIN SHINE! Link in profile.**

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

It was eerily quiet in the third music room.

...Well, of course one would expect it to be quiet, after all, the host club had finished up with clients for the day, and final exams began next week.

However, Haruhi couldn't help but feel nervous from the oddly awkward silence. Her head tilted up a fraction and her eyes darted between hosts-- something wasn't right.

But... what was it? What was so off about her surroundings?

Wait, where was Hika-

_**POKE!**_

-Nevermind. (She disregarded the fact that Tamaki was missing as well.)

She quickly turned towards the mischievous redhead who was, at the moment, crouching next to her chair and raising his finger to poke her again. A surge of annoyance ran through her and her features tightened into a glare as she half-whispered, "I'm studying, Hikaru."

He nodded, which she took as 'Alright, I'll leave you to yourself,' and she turned back to her back, becoming completely absorbed within a few seconds. She should have realized that with Hikaru, things are never that easy.

Hikaru, who hadn't moved from his spot, cocked his head and studied the girl in front of him. She looked completely oblivious to her surroundings at this point...

..Perfect.

_**POKE!**_

Haruhi jumped in her seat and turned her head towards the boy who was still next to her. "Hikaru! Stop it!" she whispered, unwilling to break the concentration of her fellow hosts, who were also studying (for the most part). He gave an exaggerated sigh, replied, "You're no fun, Haruhi," and stood up, walking in the direction she was facing away from. Assuming he was leaving her alone, she grabbed her world history text book and flipped it open, once again making the mistake of blocking out anything that wasn't related to studying.

...She never learns...

_**POKE!**_

"Ack! HIKARU!" Haruhi growled, whipping around so fast that Hikaru wondered how her head stayed in place. A few hosts- namely Hani and Mori- glanced up. Mori went back towards what he was doing almost immediately, while Hani gave a knowing smile and grabbed another plate of cake.

"Hikaru! Stop doing that, it's distracting!" she reprimanded, pointing a pencil at him and looking like she was ready to chuck it at him.

"Fine, fine, I'll stop," he held his hands up and walked back to his table- which happened to be ten feet behind her.

She nodded her head and turned back to her book, scanning the page for where she had left off.

What she didn't notice was a certain grinning Hitachiin sneaking back to where she was sitting, and bending slightly over her so he'd be able to...

_**JAB!**_

...her arm.

Her reaction only added to his amusement.

She once again turned around unbelievably fast, but this time she grabbed his tie and pulled him down so that their foreheads were touching and he was able to look her straight in the eye.

"What do you want, Hikaru?" she asked, voice laced with venom, as though she were a snake waiting to attack.

The combination of the fierceness of her voice and her breath on his lips sent pleasant chills down his back as he smoothly answered, "Why, I want _you_, Haruhi," and swiftly closed the space between them.

To say Haruhi was surprised would be a laughable understatement. After a few seconds of shock-induced paralysis, she flailed her arms around, which stopped as soon as it began as her senses suddenly kicked in and she melted into the unexpected kiss, completely forgetting the stoic Mori, the grinning Hani, the cheering Kaoru, and the note-scribbling Kyoya as Hikaru's tongue ran across her lips and her arms wrapped themselves around his neck of seemingly their own accord.

And all of a sudden, there was a high pitched scream, followed by a screech of "Incest!", a thud, and a flash. The couple broke apart to see a collapsed, but seemingly conscious Tamaki, with a camera-wielding (and slightly disheveled looking) Renge standing behind him. An awkward silence ensued, only to be broken by two simultaneous mutters of, "Shit."

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

The host club never did find out why Tamaki and Renge entered the third music room together, for when the topic was brought up later that day, Tamaki suddenly began rambling about bunnies.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**A/N: **

**For any readers, I'd like to thank you for reading my oneshot, and now I must ask you a favor...**

**Join SHINE,please? It's a cool Ouran forum, with over 100 members, all of which are super fun and nice! And if we reach 666 by the beginning of 2009-- that's about 6 months-- we will be purchasing our own domain! It's an awesome place, and we've got super cool members-- and a lot of authors you might recognize, like Demi-kun and Literate, who are the creators of SHINE and are super friendly people!**

**We've also got fanclubs, roleplaying, discussion forums, contests, fanart, AMVs, writer's block help, games, and more!**

**SO COME JOIN SHINE TODAY! (I sound like an infomercial, neh? xD)**

**...Oh, and please REVIEW! x3**


End file.
